The Other Territories: Hali and Her Home Territory
by TheSecretArchangel
Summary: Hali, the new traveler with the same destiny as Bobby, comes from Aldan, the first of ten new territories
1. Prologue

Hali was the Traveler for the territory of Aldan, but she didn't know it. She also didn't know that her mother had been killed while traveling in the territory of Harper, a hidden territory, a territory like Veelox, just far more advanced.

In the basement of her mother's house there was a flume. This flume hadn't been activated since Willow, Hali's mother, left 5 years before. But on this day, Hali's 16th birthday, the flume was activated, and through it came Bobby Pendragon. He had come from Solara to help Hali on a quest very similar to his: To save ten territories from a crazy, power-hungry Traveler.


	2. Aldan

Aldan

Hali walked into her home, looking around at the white walls and silver electronics. Subconsciously, she stuck out her left arm and hit a few buttons on the screen of the house's computer, telling it to prepare shrimp for dinner.

As she walked through the house towards the basement door, Hali talked to the computer, Joghn.

"Did anybody stop by while I was gone? Is my martial arts studio ready for my practice?" Hali was the champion martial artist in all of Aldan, and she liked to keep it that way.

Joghn answered quickly," Nobody stopped by the front door, but there was an unidentifiable disturbance in your studio two hours ago, and I have not prepared it out of caution. Would you like to investigate?" Hali nodded and pulled a sword off the rack by the basement door before stepping silently down the stairs.

The cavernous room was dark, the only light spilling down the stairs and through the windows next to the main computer command center. Hali held the sword flat against her thigh, and crouched down low, glancing around. Then her eyes landed on something she had never seen before.

The old door with the crappy star carving was open.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Hali called out softly, raising her sword high. The lights suddenly flickered on, and Hali spun around to see an 18-year old guy standing at the top of the stairs, an amused smile on his face.

Stepping down the stairs, Bobby wondered to himself how he would start his 38th journal. It had been many years since he had written, and all of them had been spent in Solara with the spirits of his friend, Mark, and wife, Courtney, and all the Travelers. Not to mention his mom, dad, sister, dog, Marley, and Uncle Press.

It seemed like a lifetime ago that he had last talked to a living person. For all he knew, it had been.

"Hello, Hali. My name is Bobby Pendragon, and you are the great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter of my good friend, Loor. Have you ever heard of Halla?" _Jump right into it, Bobby. Just like Uncle Press did with you, and you did with Spader._

Suddenly a familiar jumble of musical notes could be heard, and Bobby instantly forgot about Hali and walked to the flume.

"Think of the devil and he shall come!" Booby said as Spader appeared before him, slightly dazed from the flume ride. He spotted Bobby and smiled.

"Hobey-ho, Bobby! Haven't seen you since you left Solara!"

"Hobey-ho, Spader. Look at who just happened to get home! I had truly expected to see Willow, but no luck. Look, you tell she's related to Loor! Its real spiff, right, Spader?" Bobby fell into the Cloral slang easily, enjoying seeing Spader again. Spader and all the other former travelers from Cloral had been teaching the klee of Eelong their slang, and Courtney found it hilarious.

"Sure is. But we got ourselves in a tum-tigger if we can't find Willow. Maybe Miss Hali knows." Spader turned towards the frightened girl and smiled. Sticking out his hand, he said," Hobey-ho, Hali! My name is Vo Spader, but you can just call me Spader. Do you have any idea where your mother is?"

Hali tentatively reached out and shook Spader's hand, shaking her head 'no' in reply to his question. Spader hmm-ed, and walked over to the couch in the corner, plopping down.

"I feel like Saint Dane, being able to do that shape-shifting thing now. I can so easily look like I'm 18 again, it rocks! By the way, do you know when Courtney, Loor, and Gunny are going to get here?" Bobby asked, eager to see Courtney again. Suddenly the flume let out a horrible groan, and Bobby grinned. "Never mind."

When the jumble of notes coming through the door stopped, Loor and Gunny walked out followed by a cheerful Courtney. She smiled hugely when she say Booby, and ran over to give him a huge hug.

"Hey, Gunny. Hey, Loor. Glad you didn't break this flume, Courtney," Bobby said over Courtney's shoulder. Courtney smacked his back, and Gunny waved at him.

"Hey, shorty. Hey, Flash," He added, nodding towards Spader.

"Hobey-ho, Gunny. Same to you, Loor." Spader stood and walked over to the flume door, shutting it tightly.

"Why are all you people in my house? Who are you?" Hali shouted, stopping everyone in their tracks. Loor stepped towards her and looked at her.

"Yes, Spader, you're right! She does look like me! It's rather confusing to be only 6 years older than your own great-great-great-great-great-great granddaughter. Pendragon, how would you feel if this happened to you?" Loor smiled slightly and turned towards Bobby.

"You pretty much summed it up," He agreed, squeezing Courtney's hand.

"That would be so weird! I would probably never even attempt to meet them," Courtney said, looking around the room at the electronics. "How far technologically advanced is this territory?"

"Well, Miss Hali, you've already met me and Bobby, so now you get to meet the rest of the gang, even though we're not all here. This is Loor, one of your ancestors from the territory of Zadaa, and this Gunny from First Earth. Then we have Courtney, Bobby acolyte and girlfriend/wife. She's from Second Earth, same as Bobby. I am from the territory of Cloral." Spader explained, pointing to each person in turn.

"Very well, I understand that! But _who_ are you and why are you here?" Hali sat down on the stairs, her eyes wide and scared.

Bobby took control, as it was expected of him, being lead Traveler and all. "Hali, your mother, Willow, is a Traveler. I am, too. Each territory of Halla has a traveler, and each territory also has flumes, like this one." He gestured behind him. "These flumes allow us to travel through space and time to other territories. We originally thought Halla only had ten territories, but this separate 'section' of Halla has another ten. Now we believe Halla is made up of sections, which are then split into territories. As far as the Travelers in Solara know, there could be thousands of territories. It's my job to figure that out.

"Travelers have many purposes, but their most important one is to save territories at their turning points. The turning point is when a territory either falls and dies, or continues to live and thrive. We exist to help push them the right way. Acolytes, like Courtney and my friend Mark, volunteer to help the Travelers fit in better when they arrive on a territory, and they are chosen to keep their Traveler's journals." Bobby took a deep breath, stopping. Spader threw him a thumbs up, and Bobby laughed.

"Wow. You actually expect me to believe that?" Hali snapped, glaring up at Bobby. _Shoot,_ He thought. _She's gonna be as difficult as Kasha, I guess._ "You want me to believe that my mother traveled to other worlds just by jumping into a stupid rock tunnel? That's insanely stupid."

Gunny muttered,"Oh-no."

The flume door had flown open, and light poured through, musical notes growing louder. "You wasn't expect anybody else right, shorty?"

Bobby shook his head. "Oh-no indeed. Here starts another grueling journey. And so we go?"

Loor nodded.

"And so we go."


End file.
